


夏日蓝色梦

by 钞票哥哥 (cashgg)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, 东方神起 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, YunJae, 允在
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashgg/pseuds/%E9%92%9E%E7%A5%A8%E5%93%A5%E5%93%A5





	夏日蓝色梦

　　Summer Blue Dream  
　　  
　　“允浩，我热……”在中在暖炕上翻转着。他伸入舌头扫过下唇，一副不耐烦的样子。  
　　  
　　“开窗。”我知道这小子不一会儿就会耐不住过来贴上我。小聪明会在他脑壳里面产生出来。一起想出来的，通常还有很多奇怪的念头。  
　　  
　　在中撇了我一眼，又说：  
　　  
　　“允浩，我不热了，我口渴。”  
　　  
　　“喝水去。冰箱还里有可乐。”  
　　  
　　我没有抬头继续和他磨着。在中噌得坐了起来，一双眼睛直直的盯着我。  
　　  
　　习题比我还要可口吗？他的眼睛里明明这样写着，却又不说出口来。应该是不想让我知道的。也对，难道还不够丢人么，渴望到要妒忌这一套练习题的地步？  
　　  
　　“郑允浩，我们做。”  
　　  
　　“Wuli问题孩子也要开始做习题了？Since when？”  
　　  
　　“Oppa，我们做？嗯？Making Love…”在中翘着屁股，从房间另一角慢慢的爬了过来，在我的背后，双手挽上了我的腰。我能感觉到硬硬的乳尖隔着背心，划过我的后背，在中用腿圈住了我的腿，用他兴奋的肉根一上一下的摩擦着我的后背。我就这样被他困住，任他在我身后扭动。他把下巴磕在了我的肩膀上，一边小声呻吟，一边用鼻子努力的往我的耳朵里吹入暖热的气息。  
　　  
　　“呵呵，哼嗯。”我忍住笑，转过头，皱着眉头和肩膀上的那双大眼睛对视着，“走开。”  
　　  
　　“哥~！”  
　　  
　　不顾在中的一脸委屈的样子，我挣扎着一下推开了他。那小子貌似生气了。他站了起来，恶狠狠的瞪了我一眼，走出了房间。  
　　  
　　“啪！”  
　　  
　　他重重的把门摔上，用这种方式发泄着我的无视。  
　　  
　　在我隐约注意到莲蓬头的唰唰的水声的时候，在中已经洗好了身体。他从洗手间的门里探出黑乎乎的还在滴水小脑袋，冲着我不客气的喊道：  
　　  
　　“ya，郑允浩，给我递一下毛巾。”  
　　  
　　我回头看到他。我的闪闪发亮的在中。嫩白的脸颊粉扑扑的，好像可以挤出水来。嗯，下面的他屁股也是雪白的，白的有些刺眼，还有那个冒着淫水的洞穴。正想着，在中已经赤裸着从洗手间向我走来。水滴一下一下的划过在中的皮肤，滴到他脚边的地板上。  
　　  
　　啪嗒，啪嗒……  
　　  
　　“哥不给毛巾，我会冷。”在中用着奇怪的声调说着。他在我面前弯下身子，开始摸索矮桌后面的毛巾。在中股沟在我眼前晃来晃去，里面粉色的小洞若隐若现着，诱人的归处。臭小子一定又开始动些歪脑筋。故意的让那两片滴水的屁股在我眼前扭来扭去？  
　　  
　　“啊，找到了。”他回过头来向我笑着，“我要好好裹起来。让你小子看光了。”  
　　  
　　在中想要站起来，起身之前不忘用指尖在我燃烧的那里弹了一下。“哦~哥不乖哦。”他笑吟吟的贴紧我，俏皮的说，“郑允浩同学你要专心做题。”  
　　  
　　我厌恶金在中！我低头看着已经稍微勃起的性器，不禁的骂道。我难道要被这死小子吃的死死的？一辈子就这样被勾引的无所适从？我伸手猛的在顶端掐了一下。  
　　  
　　“唔。”疼！我咬紧牙关，不让背对着我的在中听到。我恨恨的看着腿间的肉棒渐渐疲软下去。你他妈的，金在中！  
　　  
　　他哼着小调，拿着刚刚找到的毛巾擦拭着暖炕上的水渍。他哪里有包裹起来！赤身裸裸的，像一条大白虫一样，随着毛巾蠕动着。好像感觉到了我愤怒的目光，他回过头来，冲着我呲牙咧嘴的笑。我难道看不懂这副嘴脸？明明是在炫耀着：郑允浩，你不关注我，我就不让你好过。  
　　  
　　看着他一脸得意忘形的样子，我变得急躁。像小孩子一样的我的爱人。我的，任性捣蛋的在中，会在高潮的时候，用这同一副脸蛋不断媚叫，大声喊着，祈求着我抽插的再用力一点，再快一点。是个不满足的小东西。  
　　  
　　在中擦完水渍，干脆把自己卷进了毛巾里面，开始在地板上打滚。像是知道我一直在偷看似的，他竟然再也没有瞧我一眼。  
　　  
　　“嗯。”他对着他那藏在黑色毛发下的男根说话，没有理我的意思。“我来安慰你哦……”  
　　  
　　在中一只手覆上了他粉红的肉根，慢慢的摩擦着。他把手伸到嘴边，用黏黏的舌头湿润了手掌心，然后又开始上下撸动那个不安分的肉棒。  
　　  
　　“嗯嗯嗯，啊啊，好舒服。”他的声音有些颤抖，“哥，嗯嗯，允呐啊啊。好爽，就是这样，哼哼啊，摸我。”  
　　  
　　红色的男根直直的耸立在空气里。他的手上上下下的套弄着，触到上端的时候，手掌会包住探出来的龟头好好玩弄一番。另一只手不知道在什么时候悄悄来到了屁股旁边。他淫荡地劈开双腿，一是手指就直直的插入了后面的小洞洞。  
　　  
　　“唔，允呐，允…”他的手指灵活的在洞洞里刮弄着，在触到了里面硬硬的，栗子般大一点的以后，就大声淫叫起来。“哈啊啊啊，嗯哈啊啊啊，郑允浩啊啊，用啊力、肏我啊啊……”  
　　  
　　我的手指狠狠地攥住铅笔，指节早就发白。啊啊，我的神经跳动着，血液随着他的叫声，一浪又一浪的冲洗大脑。裤子已经早已经紧到不行，勒的我性器阵阵发疼。  
　　  
　　我向在中扑了过去，我们就这样纠缠到了一起。  
　　  
　　“允呐，回去做题去，呃！呵呵哈哈，”没等在中说完，我就开始混身挠他痒痒。混丫头，不就是想让哥来疼你么。哥来了，嗷嗷。  
　　  
　　我扯下原本包裹的不紧的毛巾，挺身把颤抖着的肉棒生生的挤了进去。  
　　  
　　“呃啊，妈的，郑允浩，啊啊，你去死啊啊啊！”在中的屁眼也紧紧夹住我的，并不好受。  
　　  
　　“该死，不是自己已经捅了很久，爽了很久了么。肏，骚货。”我低吼着。  
　　  
　　“你骂谁？”在中瞪着红彤彤的眼睛问，接着，好像使出全部的力气，把小洞往死里一夹……  
　　  
　　“啊啊，死丫头，肏你妈！痛！”我抽出龟头抚摸，眼睁睁见着整根男根塌了下去。死杂种，肏，早晚被你搞成阳痿。  
　　  
　　等我再抬起头的时候，在中已经穿好衣服从卧室出来。妈的，不是想要翘起屁股等这我来填满么，穿什么该死的衣服。既然要我宠幸他，还装什么清高。突然被在中的脾气恶心到。心境变来变去的家伙，天晓得他整天在想什么。我点着一根烟，叼在嘴边，还在考虑要不要吸…  
　　  
　　“允浩？”烦！金在中你不要靠近我。“允浩，真的生气了？”  
　　  
　　在中坐到我身边，我厌恶的和他隔出距离。他哼的笑了一下，“烟鬼的伴侣总会死的比较早，听过么？”  
　　  
　　死得早？像你这种妖孽，死了会不会更好？我恶（饿？）狠狠的盯着他，把香烟扔在地板上，用脚捻了又捻。  
　　  
　　“哥，我错了。”在中嘟着嘴巴，眨着眼睛看着我，“允浩oppa想做了？我们做啊~”  
　　  
　　在中开始往下拉背心，先把肩带拉下来，露出了香喷喷的肩膀。脖子上一颗扭捏的hicky隐隐可见。他扯着布料的边缘，一点一点的退下可怜背心。乳白的胸部就这样一点一点的漏了出来。闪闪发光的那快要滴血的乳头和他不老实的小舌头反复挑逗着我的神经。口干舌燥的我很想吸住在中那条湿润的舌头，从他的口腔里吸出粘稠的口水来解渴。我能感觉到自己的jj一下一下的跳动着，慢慢的翘起来。顶端吔呼呼的渗出了透明的胶水一样的液体，在内裤上湿了一大片。我眼看着他的手，在把背心无情的扔掉以后，开始向短裤伸索。他撑开短裤往里瞧着：  
　　  
　　“呀，果然硬了啊。”他转过头来看着我，“哥你魅力不小哦。光想想我就硬了，哈哈。”  
　　  
　　他……果然是没穿内裤的。  
　　  
　　我就知道。金在中那么懒的孩子，做爱的时候只管躺在那里眯着眼睛自己沉醉，怎么会跑去穿好衣服，明明知道一会儿自己会撅着屁股瞪着我来肏裂他的小洞洞。  
　　  
　　我一伸手把他扯过来。他吓了一跳，被我拉了一个趔趄。我封上他的嘴巴，吸允着里面的汁液，牙齿也咀嚼的他鲜红的果肉般的嘴唇。一只手大力的揉搓着在中那根勃起的男茎。听到他闷哼哼的呻吟声，我挑起嘴角笑了笑。  
　　  
　　“在中，舒服麽。”  
　　  
　　“哼哼嗯嗯，舒服呵。”  
　　  
　　我捅了一根手指进去，漫无目标的到处乱戳。  
　　  
　　“哦，好有感觉哦…嗯”  
　　  
　　“等着哥。”说罢我把我的肉棒也嗖的一下一起挺了进去。  
　　  
　　“啊啊！郑允浩！呃啊啊啊，”  
　　  
　　满意的看着在中的男根软了下去，我一边抽动，一边啧啧的说。  
　　  
　　“丫头你今天不乖哦。故意，呼，”我向着他的硬点一撞，“故意诱惑我？嗯？该死的，嗯哈。”  
　　  
　　“嗬啊，Oppa，我啊啊啊，嗯嗯，错哼哼哼哼啊。”  
　　  
　　在中随着我的撞击哼哼的淫唱着，叫的我浑身热的难受。我的肉根更用力的在他的直肠里搅动，拉平了每一寸褶皱。我把湿漉漉的棒子抽出来，再狠狠的插回去。就这样的发泄着，完全不管在中脆弱的肠壁是否会给我刺穿。  
　　  
　　“哥，哼啊啊啊，要坏了呃啊”在中的手臂遮住眼睛，腰跟着我的抽插，也拱了起来。  
　　  
　　我拉着他的身体，抱住屁股，把在中使劲儿的往我的肉棒上按。  
　　  
　　“嗬嗬嗬嗬啊啊啊啊，呜呜呜啊啊啊，”他左手扯着自己的头发，放声哭泣着。另一只手在自己身上乱摸，爽到不行。  
　　  
　　哭吧，哭，对，大声一点。呃啊啊，妈的！吸得好紧，啊啊啊啊，要被他整根吸进去了。我掏出手指，引得在中又一阵尖叫。  
　　  
　　“哥，哥啊，啊啊啊，喜……呜呜”  
　　  
　　“喜欢哥的大东西？说啊，呃哼啊啊，死丫头片子。”  
　　  
　　“喜欢啊嗬，嗯嗯嗯啊啊，快，哥的大肉棒，嗬嗬啊。舒服死啊啊啊，呜呜呜呜”  
　　  
　　该死，该死啊啊，要死了，妈的。在中的肠壁紧紧的摩擦着我的肉皮，每一寸都被火热的安慰着。撑开的入口一下又一下的撸着套弄着充血的肉棍。我没命的往在中的肠子里狠狠捅着我的男根。身体末端传来了阵阵电流般的至上快感。在中的甬道将我紧紧捆绑，令我不知所措，无法自制。  
　　  
　　“啊啊，丫头，我啊，呃啊。”汗水湿透了我的头发，顺着我的脸滴到了在中平滑的小腹上，淌入了下面的毛发。一丝丝淫液混着汗液黏糊糊的挂在毛发和在中滚烫的男根上。他的手早就在那里磨蹭好久，顶端不停往外流着透明的骚水。  
　　  
　　我注视着他粉红的面颊和不安的舌头，把两只手指放进他的嘴里搅动着。他的小舌马上饥渴的吸上了两根手指，咂的声声作响。口水顺着他麻木的双腮流了下去，渗到耳朵边，脖子里。我俯身下去啃食着在中的津液，一滴不剩的把那些琼浆玉液舔进我的嘴里。然后我把他拦腰抱起，举他起来，然后朝着我的肉棒疯狂的按下去…  
　　  
　　“哥啊啊啊啊啊，允呐啊啊呃呃呃啊啊，裂了啊，哼哼啊啊。”  
　　  
　　我不理会他，本能的加速索取着快感。  
　　  
　　“呜呜呜哇啊啊，好爽嗬啊啊，插死我啊啊啊啊，爱。呜呜啊。”  
　　  
　　“在中，用力夹！嗯啊啊”好热，夹死我了！暴力的一阵抽插，我拔出了湿淋淋的颤抖的肉棒，一下塞进在中腮帮。肉根顶进了他的喉咙，然后一股脑儿喷出了浑浊的酸苦的精液。  
　　  
　　“呃咳咳，”在中瞪着我，却又吞下了所有液体。  
　　  
　　“丫头，我再让你浪荡。哼哼。”我拉开他自慰的双手，恶狠狠的看着他，“想把我吃死？哼。”  
　　  
　　“唔，让我射。嗯，你放手。”他被欲望燃烧的大眼睛有蒙上了泪水，“允呐，我错了，让我去。嗯嗯嗬，哥啊。我再也不敢了…”  
　　  
　　欺负够了他。我低下身子，含住了他硕大的男茎，上下吞吐着。啧啧，好吃。很有在中的气味，我的在中的气味。我不吝啬的让他的肉棒挺进我的喉咙，这样整根吞吐着。  
　　  
　　“啊哈，哥啊啊啊啊，嗯嗯啊，我的哥。啊哈啊，飞起来了。来啊啊啊啊啊。”  
　　  
　　没几下在中就在我嘴里喷了出来。苦涩的味道我品着却是甜的。我含着那些东西回味了一会儿，就咽了下去。  
　　  
　　“我吃在在吃得很开心。唔，饱了。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，该死！啊哈嗯嗯，允呐……”在中撕了一页我的习题，擦拭着他的屁眼，“真的裂了，妈的。死人，就不会轻点！”  
　　  
　　“习题都让你撕了，知足吧。目的达到了？死丫头。”  
　　  
　　在中抬起头看着我，笑了。  
　　  
　　“嗯，达到了……允浩啊……”  
　　  
　　“mo？叫你丫头你还真娘起来了。有话快说。”说实话，是我无法再忍受粉红色的裸体爱人冲着我笑的样子。  
　　  
　　“我也爱你。哈哈哈”在中一边说，一边掩着脸笑出声来。


End file.
